Morryn Morrigen
Ser Morryn Morrigen is a member of the Kingsguard of Orys Baratheon, and the former lord of House Morrigen. As one of the King's seven, he is sworn to protect the King and his family for life. He is the first and only child of Lord Ulfbert Morrigen and Lady Crestine Morrigen but abdicated the lordship as a result of being asked to join the Kingsguard. Appearance He is of a delicate figure, measuring hardly 5’9”, the appearance rather androgynous yet with a tendency to muscular. His hair had turned white during his youth already and is often worn strictly held back with pomade on duty; or loose, softly framing his face. If he chooses so, he radiates an aura of dutiful conciseness, demure exactness, and calm aloofness, reinforced by a permanently upright, braced posture, and an elegantly performed set of miens and gestures appreciated by the military-minded. Those who possess the ability to see behind the façade will perceive a youth of still waters on the surface, burning with a very bright flame. His armor and clothes will most often be found to be immaculate. His various horses tend to be very good but not the most expensive. For unarmoured wear he prefers medium-length shaped or long flowing gowns. Often white, or of a more practical grey, they are of different qualities of wool (hard-wearing to fine satin) and of simplistic but fine cut. Black or white Chamois or other leather gloves being as typical for him as are high standing-collars. Biography Childhood and Early Youth Morryn is born as the first and only child into small Stormlands House Morrigen to Ulfbert and Crestine, and rumors will prove true that the boy might be infertile. His childhood and early youth reflect the story of a sensitive child that cannot satisfy the requirements of a strict military-minded father. Following years of hardships, his mother dies, his father gets a drunkard, and the son, desperately trying to help, becomes a victim to beatings and harassments by his father. His grandmother and people of the Faith are by his side. War breaks out and Morryn falls into severe depression, is bed-bound for weeks and starts denying food. Diversion from painful hunger causes him to reach for a book of the Faith one night. The next morning, he miraculously rises from his bed and orders armor to be brought. To his amazed audience he says in a voice of unknown firmness and resolution that Lord Morrigen had died that night. He rides off to preach to the smallfolk and rallies the rest of the troops to join the Stormlord’s Army. It was the Day of the Warrior. Years of Warfare With fearsome determination and a firework of energy 14-year-old Morryn goes off to war and crushes whatever gets in his way. While boosting the morale of his own troops by his zeal and victories, he drives the enemy mad by preying on him in guerrilla warfare in the Northern Stormlands day and night. Learning patiently from the men around him, he hones his skills in logistics and navigation. He and his men are chosen to rush to King’s Landing together with their Lord Paramount. Cooperating closely now with the best Stormlander units, their leaders get aware of the zealous, already grey-haired boy whose words can inspire passion in men. Not only do some of them ask him to preach to their troops as well, he is even chosen as squire by Lord Alyn Baratheon and Standard Bearer of his House and the Stormlands. Young Morryn gets some kind of lucky mascot for the soldiers. A small followership of people of the Faith gathers around him, and he receives hundreds of letters from people from all ranks asking him to pray for them. Squiring to his Lord Paramount, he gets lessons in fighting and riding and learns a lot about warfare and politics. He follows the Stormlord into the Harrying of the Dragonspawn, assisting him in rallying his troops and fiercely defending the Standard. He is bearing it nearby when Alyn Baratheon kills Maekar Targaryen and surviving the battle with allegedly only minor wounds adds to the miracle superstitious soldiers see in Morryn. In reality, though, he lies wounded for weeks. Postponing the offer of being knighted after the battle, he continues following his Lord to Maidenpool. Morryn is knighted by his Lord after the war is ended, at the age of 15. After-War Years With the war being over, young Morryn withdraws from public life, postponing notable offers from powerful patrons. Soon, life imposes again a never-ending series of hardships on him. But he also receives unexpected blessings now. He embarks on an unforeseen odyssey of restlessness during the next years, trying to find a sense of meaningfulness now that the war has ended. The years go by with Morryn ruling his lands, spending time with the militant branches of the Faith and in the service of the Iron Order, pursuing studies (mainly in Oldtown) and spiritual development. All in all, he gains in-depth knowledge about warfare, the mind of men, the Faith, the economy and geography, and learns sword-fighting properly. At the age of 20, he falls mysteriously sick. Soon, his sickbed becomes some site of regional pilgrimage, with rich and poor seeking his spiritual and worldly advice. After nearly ten months with no improvement, he starts to arrange for his succession and turns to reading the book again that had already once saved his life. Seven days later he rises from his bed and, a firework of energy and strength again, he successfully starts a light-hearted life of traveling incognito as a hedge knight or as a poor brother, serves as an officer under Alyn Baratheon, and writes essays and a children’s book. Though hardships will not end, the restlessness is gone. He finds pleasure in physical work and starts collecting inspiration for a book about Human Vanity and the Alleged Importance of Meaningfulness. And musing about these things, he is just assisting his vassals in mowing hay when a royal messenger dismounts nearby. Two weeks days later he leaves his home and lands for King’s Landing, into a future others would not even have dared to dream of. It was, again, the Day of the Warrior. Timeline 376 AC Born as the first son of Ulfbert Morrigen in Crow’s Nest, Stormlands 383-390 AC Endures years of family hardships and suffers from severe depression 390 AC * Becomes Lord Morrigen and leads the Morrigen soldiers to war, being highly successful in guerrilla warfare * Becomes a spiritual leader among the military * Becomes squire to Lord Alyn Baratheon and his Standard Bearer enters the world of battle warfare and politics and follows the Stormlord into the battle of King’s Landing * Is knighted by Lord Baratheon after the war 390-396 AC Withdraws from the public sphere and enters a phase of ruling his lands, military service, travel, hardships, studies, learning, and spiritual development 396 AC Falls sick and becomes a spiritual consultant. Recovers after ten months and enters another phase of creativity, development and new hardships 398 AC Abdicates his lordship, leaves for King’s Landing and is anointed Knight of the Kingsguard Family Tree Grandfather Lord Hagen Morrigen, (d. 385 AC), married to Lady Myranda (63, née Caron) Lord Ulfbert Morrigen (d. 390 AC), married to Lady Crestine (d. 386 AC, née Connington) Uncle Helmfred Morrigen (46), new Lord Morrigen, married to Catelyn (44, née Selmy) Cousins Darren (27), Edwynd (25), Mildred (20), Elynore (18) Uncle Halbert Morrigen (44), married to Bellena (d. 395 AC) Cousins Edmure (d. 390 AC) Margaryth (24), Loren (23), Karlon (18), Arryk (14), Elyana (12), Bennedar (10), Larys (d. 395 AC) Supporting Characters Edmond Whytes – Valet, former poor brother (46, Administrator) Harren Morris - Smith, coachman, cook, and whatever might be needed (52, Strong) Rosmyn Morris – Stableboy (18, Martially-Adept) Ceryll Buttons – Boy of all work (13, Ambidextrous) Ser Rambert Follard – Available helping hand (53, Leadership) Ser Fendrick Wysmore – Available helping hand (29, Agent) Ser Sylas Flowers – Available helping hand (24, Duelist) Bors Kendall – Available helping hand (35, Strong) Jorge Hathway – Available helping hand (39, Towering) Category:Kingsguard Category:Morrigen Category:House Morrigen Category:Stormlander